Las puertas del cielo
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cruel, tramposo, infiel y mentiroso, así resulto ser el hombre que amaba, así es Shotaro Fuwa.


«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

><p>Titulo: Las puertas del cielo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cruel, tramposo, infiel y mentiroso, así resulto ser el hombre que amaba, así es Shotaro Fuwa.<br>Esta es mi historia, solo Dios lo sabe, sabe que peque de ingenua, y por eso estoy aquí. Me estoy muriendo, el no me ama, sólo me hizo sufrir; tanto tiempo amándolo, le abrí mi corazón y solamente para que sea destrozado, ya no siento su latir, hoy supe que él no me ama.  
>Solo llevábamos un mes de salir, un mes de novios, el día de nuestro aniversario no recibí ni un mensaje que me dijera «feliz aniversario, amor» o un simple y frío «hola».<br>Me estaba preocupando, quizás le ha pasado algo y no me he enterado, pero las desgracias son aquellas noticias que se saben mas rápidamente que las buenas, me tranquilice y me enfoque en que quizás estaba en su trabajo, eso quise pensar. Fue entonces que recordé que en su agenda solamente tenía que ir al estudio de grabación ya que el director editaría su nuevo videoclip, este sería el nuevo opening de un nuevo dorama que saldría pronto al aire, esa noticia fue maravillosa, su carrera estaba empezando y esto era simplemente lo mejor que podría pasarle, él tenía talento y todo lo necesario para triunfar.  
>Decidí darle una sorpresa, quería sorprenderlo en nuestro primer aniversario y así lo aria, nunca pensé lo que vería, ni en mis mas descabellados sueños ni en las mas terribles pesadillas que me perseguían. Para mi era él hombre perfecto, el hombre de mis sueños pero solo tenía una venda en mis ojos.<br>No daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos, ni a lo que veían mis ojos, caí de rodillas frente al televisor, allí describían a Sho como mimado, consentido, caprichoso, egocéntrico y mujeriego, pasaban imágenes recientes y la noticia de que salia con su manager. No lo podía creer, Sho era mi novio, no el de ella.  
>Corrí todo lo que pude, no me detuve a pensar en lo que aria, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, no era el momento. Solo quería descubrir que todo se trataba de una mentira, era lo único que pedía, pero no, era verdad.<br>Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle lo vi, vi como la besaba y abrazaba, sonreía feliz y yo solo podía sufrir, me sentía en el último suspiro de mi vida. Camine para cruzar la calle sin mirar y fue entonces que todo término para mi.

Shotaro sólo pudo dirigir su mirada para ver como un auto impactaba con una joven que intentaba cruzar la calle y no lo lograba, solo pudo verlo en cámara lenta, las lágrimas en los ojos ámbares de aquella joven de cabello negro. Él sabía de quien se trataba, lo sabía y no hizo nada, solo la dejó. Su nueva conquista estaba impactada por lo sucedido y no le permitió acercarse a Kyoko, aunque quiso no pudo.

—Si ella se salva me dedicaré solamente para hacerla feliz, lo prometo—. Decía desesperado, se dirigía al hospital en donde la habían llevado.  
>Después de dos días, dos días le había costado averiguar en donde se encontraba la mujer a la cual engañaba, aquella mujer que lo daba todo por él y que muy tarde se había dado cuenta que la amaba.<br>— ¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Mogami Kyoko?— Pregunto a una enfermera.  
>La mujer, ya de edad avanzada, lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos e hizo un gesto negativo.<br>—La joven llego muy mal, perdió mucha sangre y lamentablemente, ese mismo día, falleció...  
>Allí mismo Shotaro dejó de escuchar lo que la mujer hablaba y empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, no podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo.<br>—¿Y su cuerpo? ¿Dónde está?  
>—Un hombre desconocido pago todo ese mismo día...<br>—¿Qué hombre?  
>—No lo se. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo se llevo el cuerpo de la joven...<p>

El día parecía ser interminable para Fuwa Sho, era el aniversario de la muerte de Kyoko, ese día se cumplirían cinco largos años de aquel día que la joven murió. Llego a aquella tumba en donde ella se encontraba, deposito en su lápida un gran ramo de rosas y se acerco más aún para poder hablarle.  
>—Kyoko, aquí estoy como todos los años, vine a verte... Quiero contarte que me esfuerzo por ser una persona mejor, quiero cambiar y lo estoy logrando, gracias a ti... Y por ti, cambie, quiero ser mejor, se que te hice sufrir y que no tengo perdón, ya no puedes perdonarme... Te amo, Kyoko...<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos personas veían desde lejos la escena, cada año estaban allí para verla y también para ir a llevar flores a aquella fría y vacía tumba.  
>—¿No crees que deberías decirle que estas viva?<br>—No, Mogami Kyoko esta muerta y así tiene que quedarse. No puede volver, entiéndeme Kuon, no puedo volver—. Se repetía una y otra vez.  
>—Deberias intentarlo, cierra todo lo que paso y déjalo en el pasado...<br>—Eso mismo es lo que hice, deje todo en el Mogami Kyoko regresa, él volverá a mi y yo ya tengo una vida, Kuon. No puedo volver atrás. Nunca más.  
>Kuon solo la miro y acompaño a dejar las flores en la tumba, estaban en un total silencio...<br>— Aquí yace Mogami Kyoko. No la podemos volver a la vida, ahora soy Tsuruga Kyoko, tú esposa Kuon, soy la esposa de Kuon Hizuri—. Decía una joven de cabello corto y con un extraño color en el. Ya nada quedaba de la antigüa Mogami Kyoko—. Hace cinco años me sentí en mi último suspiro y las puertas del cielo se habrían, me estaba muriendo, solo tú pudiste cambiar eso, Kuon, no puedo volver, jamás. Así Sho podrá ser una persona mejor.  
>Ambos se fueron del lugar cuando ya caía la noche y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar para luego dejarlo en las sombras...<p>

* * *

><p>Fin...<p>

Nota: Este es mi primer OS de Skip Beat, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, comenten... Gracias por leer


End file.
